villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Natalia Deshyanov
Natalia Raisa Deshyanov was part of Colony Maintenance on Aegis VII. Natalia was born in Earth's North Asia sector. Her family was an extended family of engineers and laborers going back generations. Natalia spent her childhood stargazing and would often act out fantasies of living with her cousins on Mars. Unlike most children, Natalia's fascination with the stars didn't die out and she constantly applied for spacebound jobs while serving her apprenticeship as an engineer. It was the Mars Capita riots that would grant her wish as the fledgling city-state desperately needed good engineers to rebuild and repair its infrastructure after the revolution was over. Natalia successfully applied and she was taken on by a general engineering contractor. 48 relatives bid her farewell as she boarded a shuttle at Baikonur and Natalia never looked back. Later, seeing that the Mars rebuilding was nearly complete and that her job would soon be redundant, Natalia jumped before she was pushed. She found a new line of work in Mars' orbiting shipyards, working off a CEC subsidiary. She soon garnered a position within CEC itself as a supervisor. Natalia would later become among the people caught up in the second Aegis VII incident. She was part of a security team sent to protect the Marker upon its discovery. Her assignment to protect the Marker was the result of a clumsy co-worker accidentally ripping a door open in the colony's shuttle bay. At first, Natalia is skeptical of the Marker, only appreciating the view it provided. However, upon the discovery of a recorded video, possibly by Natalia, she and her team were reassigned and arrested. Obsessed with protecting the Marker, Natalia attacked and killed one of the security personnel sent to arrest her before she was subdued. She was then put into observatory confinement under the watch of Dr. Sciarello. While under confinement, Natalia developed a habit of compulsive scrawling while suffering from severe mood swings. These mood swings were made evident by Abraham Neumann's first visit to Natalia where he noted Natalia had a cheerful mood. However, when Neumann visited her for the second time, Natalia's mood was more distressed and fearful and she had little memory of Neumann's first visit. Natalia's mood swings took a violent turn when she attacked Neumann when he visited her again. Upon being beaten down by a security officer, she pleaded that the officer kill her. Upon the blackout of the entire colony and the sudden Necromorph attack, Natalia was able to escape her cell and make it to the rover bay. Taking a rover to the sky, Natalia witnessed a site. This site isn't shown, but it is possible that it was the crater left after the planet crack thought to be the Hive Mind's nest. This site caused her to become so alarmed, she uttered an "Oh my God." Upon witnessing this site, Natalia spoke "I'm ready. Make me whole" before she jumped into a pit and died. Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes